Estimesék Malfoy módra
by Blondjob
Summary: A kis Draco már unja a szokványos meséket és az őrületbe kergeti apját, akire a feladat hárítva lett.Valahogy le kell kötnie az ötéves kisfiút, úgy dönt, megosztja vele a családi legendákathisz minden mese egy Malfoytól indul...slashapró említés


Békakirályfi ala Malfoy

- Lucius!- hangzott fel a már jól ismert üvöltés, ami még percekig visszhangzott a Malfoy Kúriában. A szőke, férfi fél lábbal a lépcsőn fordult felesége felé, tudva, hogy úgysem kerülheti el az újabb hisztirohamot.

- Igen, Narcissa?- mondta kevés meggyőződéssel. A szintén szőke asszony, eltorzult arccal állt az előtér közepén, és kitörni készült.

- Tenned kell valamit! A fiad megint megátkozta a a vendégeimet! Ráadásul nem is akárkit! Az Aranyvérű Nők Tökéletesen Arisztokratikus Egyletének elnöknőjét! Tudod mekkora szégyen ez? Éppen a teánkat fogyasztottuk, mikor az a pokolfajzat befutott a társalgóba egy gurmókot üldözve, és megint használta a szakácsnő varázspálcáját! Persze ahelyett, hogy a lényt találta volna el, sikeresen bajuszt növesztett Madame Chantelnek! El se tudok képzelni nagyobb szégyent!

A nő vörös arccal meredt férjére, aki alig bírta visszafogni magát a bajuszos asszon képére.

- És? Mit kellene tennem? - kérdezte fölényesen, mintha semmi köze nem lenne a problémához. Sőt talán egy kicsit büszke is volt a fiára, hogy ilyen szépen elintézte azt a nagyszájú tehenet.

- Hogy mit kellene tenned? - Narcissa hangja oktávokat ugrott, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten felrobban. - Nos, ha nem lennél ilyen érdektelen, és foglalkoznál a fiaddal, nem lenne ilyen! Úgyhogy ma neked kell mesélned neki! Hosszan!

- Különben?

- Különben elhívom a miniszter urat és a feleségét vacsorára holnap, és nem mehetsz Snape-hez - ó, igen. Narcissa bevetette a titkos fegyverét. A férjének legfontosabb ponton támadott. Lucius minden pénteken Severushoz járt kártyázni...na jó, mondjuk, hogy vetkőzős pókert játszottak.

- Rohadj meg - sziszegte undorodva Lucius, majd hátat fordított feleségének, és felcaplatott a lépcsőn, egyenesen Draco szobájáig. Az ötéves kisfiúnak akkora rezidenciája volt, mint Weasley- ék egész háza (ami valljuk be őszintén, annyira nem is nagy teljesítmény), és mindene megvolt, amit csak egy gyermek kívánhat. A hatalmas ablak alatt méretes franciaágy foglalt helyet, méregzöld takaróval, és pár puha plüss sárkánnyal. Mellette az éjjeliszekrényen egy szintén zöld lámpa világított, alatta apró játékok sokasága. Az ágy mellett egy kényelmes fotel kapott helyet, mögötte könyvespolc, tele poros kötetekkel. A földön egy sárkányt mintázó szőnyeg terült el, ami minduntalan ontotta magából a vörös selyemanyagot. Lucius könyörtelenül végigtaposott rajta, és megállt az ágy mellett.

- Draco! - kiáltotta el magát, mire alig pár másodpercen belül egy szőke kisfiú szaladt be a szobába, egyik kezében pálcával, a másikban apja sétabotjával. Lucius nagyot sóhajtott.

- Add ide azt szépen - guggolt le a fiához, aki vigyorogva átnyújtotta neki zsákmányát.

- Mit csinálunk? - kérdezte vidáman, és beleugrott az ágyába.

Lucius végignézett kisfián, aki a zöld pizsamáján mozgó apró sárkányokat piszkálta élvezettel. Mit is mondott az anyja? Pokolfajzat, nos ez volt az utolsó jelző, amit használt volna Draco leírására így ránézésre. Szőke hajával, hatalmas, ártatlan, szürke szemével, lányosan finom arcvonásaival és csibészes mosolyával legjobban egy angyalkára hasonlított. Persze az már más kérdés, hogy az angyalka már most rendelkezett a híres Malfoy öntudattal és fensőbbséggel.

- Ma én fogok mesélni neked - közölte fiával, aki nem rejtette el fintorát. Apja elsiklott a megnyilvánulás felett, és kezébe vette az éjjeli szekrényről a díszes Malfoy mesekönyvet, ami már generációk óta jelentette az esti szórakozást az ifjú örökösöknek. Lucius is emlékezett, hogy az anyja ebből olvasott neki, és arra is, hogy milyen halálosan unalmasnak tartotta.

- A békakirályfi - olvasta fel Lucius a címet, mire Draco látványosan ásított egyet. - Élt egyszer, túl az Óperencián egy csodaszép királykisasszony. Egy nap kiment a tisztásra, hogy játsszon az üveggömbjével, ami úgy csillogott, mint a legszebb gyémánt a földön.

- Nekem is van ilyen. Ez nem nagy szám - visított közbe Draco, és rámutatott a földön heverő játékára. Ó, igen, Lucius vett neki egyet, hisz ha már a királykisasszonynak van, Dracónak miért ne legyen?

- Igen, tudom, kicsim - sóhajtott Lucius, és kezdett eltűnődni, vajon jobban járt- e így, mint hogy kihagyott volna egy éjszakát Snape-pel. Gyorsan latolgatta a lehetőségeket, és úgy döntött: igen, felettébb jobban járt.

- Tehát a királylány kiment játszani, de az üveggömbje véletlenül beleesett a tóba. A királylány nagyon szomorú lett, és sírdogálni kezdett.

- Jött a béka, kihozta neki, megcsókolta, királyfi lett, boldogan éltek - összegezte Draco a mesét méla undorral. - Ez unalmas.

Lucius felvonta a szemöldökét, majd egy laza mozdulattal becsapta a könyvet. Eldöntötte: akkor is leköti Draco figyelmét, ha esik, ha fúj. Vele aztán nem lehet packázni!

- Nos, ha ennyire ismered a történetet, meg tudod nekem mondani, hogy miért van benne a Malfoy mesekönyvben?

Draco, azon az estén először, érdeklődve nézett apjára.

- Nem, de miért?- kérdezte mohón.

- Gondoltam, hogy anyád sosem mondta el neked a könyv valódi értékét - Lucius úgy gondolta, hogy fia már elég idős ahhoz, hogy megismerje a családi legendákat. Talán ha neki is elmondták volna ilyen idős korában, ő sem próbálta volna felgyújtani a kötetet az első megtanult bűbájjal.

- Tudnod kell, hogy minden mese ebben a könyvben valójában megtörtént eseményen alapul, méghozzá a családunk tagjaival történt eseményeken. - Draco nyitott szájjal figyelte apját, és úgy tűnt, még lélegezni is elfelejtett. - Akarod tudni, hogy a Békakirályfi meséje hogyan történt valójában?

- Igen! Igen! - bólogatott a kisfiú, aranyos fürtjei csak úgy szálltak a levegőben. Lucius elmosolyodott, tudta, hogy ez sokkal jobban fogja érdekelni fiát, mint a százszor hallott unalmas mesék.

- Egyszer volt, éppen itt volt, sok- sok évvel ezelőtt. Ük- ük- ük- üknagyapád, Flavius Malfoy élt ugyanebben a kastélyban abban az időben. Természetesen hatalmas varázsló volt, mindenki tisztelte, és féltek tőle. Nem is alaptalanul. Sok egyéb nagyszerű tulajdonsága mellett ősünk animágus volt. Ugye tudod, az mit jelent?

- Nem - rázta a fejét csillogó szemekkel Draco. Lucius mesélő pózba helyezkedett, kisfia pedig, mint jó hallgatóság elterült az ágyon, és figyelte apja minden mozdulatát.

- Az animágia egy bonyolult varázs, segítségével az ember állattá tud alakulni. Igen kevesek képesek rá, hosszú tanulást, és kivételes képességeket igényel. Máig sem tudom, hogy annak a nyavalyás Pettigrew-nak hogyan sikerült... De mindegy, most nem ez a lényeg - tért vissza a meséhez Lucius. - Flavius alig tizennyolc évesen már át tudott változni békává.

Draco tátott szájjal hallgatta, és itta apja minden szavát.

- Flaviusnak volt egy hatalmas szenvedélye: imádta a mugli királylányokat. Akkoriban ezen a vidéken rengeteg királyság volt, és nem messze a kastélyunktól foglalt helyet az akkori legnagyobb palota, Dorian király palotája. Dorian nagy uralkodó volt, az összes mugli tisztelte és imádta őt. Volt egy csodaszép lánya, Gloria. Ébenfekete haja volt, ragyogó kék szemei, és sudár alakja. Messze földről érkeztek királyok és hercegek, hogy ellopják a szívét. Persze Flavius nem udvarolhatott a királylánynak, neki nem volt semmi mugli rangja, be sem engedték a királyi udvarba. Nem mintha ez gondot okozott volna az ük- ük- ük- ükapádnak. Neki is, mint általában minden Malfoynak, a vérében volt mások irányításának és manipulálásának képessége.

Draco továbbra is csillogó szemekkel figyelte apját, és erre a megjegyzésre eltátotta a száját és magához szorította a kezét, így jelezve, hogy az ő vérében is ilyen nemes adomány lakozik.

- Flavius nem szerette, ha valamit nem kap meg, úgyhogy kieszelt egy tervet, hogy megszerezze a királylányt. Egyik nap beszökött a palotába, hogy megkeresse Gloriát, aki minden nap a kerti tó mellett játszott a kedvenc üveggolyójával. Követte egészen a tisztásig, megbújt egy bokor mögött, és onnan leste a gyönyörű lányt. Gloria önfeledten játszott és nevetett, aztán egyszer csak véletlenül beleejtette játékát a tóba. Nagyon elkeseredett, leült a tó partjára, és sírni kezdett. Flavius érezte, hogy most jött el az ő ideje. Egy szempillantás alatt átalakult békává, és belevetette magát a tóba. Kiúszott a királylányhoz, és brekegni kezdett, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét.

„Brek brek királylány, miért sírsz?" - kérdezte tőle, Gloria pedig ráemelte jégkék szemeit.

„Az üveggömböm beleesett a tóba, örökre elvesztettem" - pityergett a lány. Flavius elmosolyodott magában, és eldöntötte, hogy alkut ajánl.

„Én szívesen kihozom neked az üveggömböt, de csak egy feltétellel" - mondta ravaszul, mire a királylány arca felderült.

„Igazán? Mondd, mit akarsz cserébe, bármit megteszek! Tiéd lehet a palota összes kincse, a mező, az erdő, amit csak akarsz!" - dalolta boldogan Gloria. Flavius azonban megrázta csúf békafejét.

„Nem kell nekem sem arany, sem mező, vagy erdő. Csupán azt kérem, hogy csókolj meg engem!" - brekegte, a királylány pedig undorodva nézett rá.

„Hogy gondolod ezt?" - kérdezte, és még azt is elfelejtette, hogy visszakapná a legnagyobb kincsét, ha megtenné, ezt az apró dolgot. Flavius pedig szembesült vele, hogy a királylány sem különbözik az aranyvérű nőismerőseitől, ő is ugyanolyan finnyás. De nem adta fel ilyen könnyen.

„Csak egy csókról van szó, attól igazán nem esik le az erényöved" - azt nem említette, hogy ettől, ugyan nem, de ha rajta múlik, mástól biztosan.

Draco értetlenül nézett apjára, aki kicsit elkalandozott a fiának kissé cenzúrázott történetben.

- A királylány elgondolkozott, hiszen ennyit igazán megígérhetett, ha vissza akarta kapni az

üveggolyóját. És ő mindennél jobban szerette a játékot.

„Rendben, megteszem" - szólt, és Flavius máris a tettek mezejére lépett. Jobban mondva a tóba ugrott. Nem telt el fél perc, máris kint volt Gloria kincsével. A lány lehajolt a gömbért, majd Flaviusra ügyet sem vetve szaladt vissza a palotába.

„Rohadt kurva... akarom mondani hálátlan királylány!" - szitkozódott Flavius, de nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. Sietve visszaváltozott, és odaszaladt a kastély bejáratához. Így sokkal gyorsabb volt, mint békaugrással. Mikor odaért, körbenézett, hogy véletlenül se lássa senki, és visszaváltozott békává. Beosont a folyosóra, cuppogva ugrált fel a lépcsőn, gusztustalan nyálkát hagyva maga után. A szobalányok sikítva csúsztak le, de Flaviust ez sem érdekelte!

Draco édesen felnevetett, Lucius pedig mosolyogva megvárta, míg fia befejezi. Úgy gondolta, kihagyja azt a részt, mikor Flavius végigjárta a lányszobákat, és békaként körülnézett. Ez majd egy másik mese lesz, tíz év múlva.

- Flavius folytatta útját, meg sem állt a királylány szobájáig. Még egy utolsó pillantást akart vetni rá. Szemügyre vette a szépséges Gloriát, majd ismét leugrált a lépcsőn, és haza ballagott. Este csalódottan feküdt le az ágyába, és bosszút tervelt... Senki nem verhet át egy Malfoyt büntetés nélkül! Igen, már akkor is létezett ez az örök érvényű törvény. Másnap Flavius újra a tóhoz ment, és láss csodát, Gloria, ékesen jelezve, hogy mennyire is előrelátó, újra ott játszott az üveggolyóval. Ez alkalommal a béka nem vár semmire, egyenesen a királylányhoz ugrált, aki bosszús és undorodó arccal nézett rá.

„Te meg mit akarsz itt már megint?" - kérdezte, és két lépést tett hátrafelé.

„Eljöttem a megígért jutalmamért" - mondta Flavius, bár azt nem tudta, hogy mikor vált a megérdemelt jutalmak védőszentjévé. Gloria pedig hitetlenkedő pillantást lövellt felé.

„Csak nem gondolod, hogy megkapod, amit ígértem?" - mondta, majd sarkon fordult és ismét elfutott. Flavius körülbelül ekkor döbbent rá, hogy a királylányból milyen jó Malfoy lenne.

- De Flavius nem adta fel. Csak neki volt joga megszegni az ígéretet, de még ezt sem engedte a híres Malfoy- becsület. Az óra vacsorához ütött, és hősünknek zseniális ötlete támadt. Odafutott a kapuhoz, bekopogott, hisz béka alakban nem érte volna fel, majd ismét visszaváltozott. Szerencséje volt, a királylány nyitott ajtót neki. Gloria teljesen ledöbbent, hogy ismét itt látja őt.

„Menj el innen! Már ezerszer megmondtam, hogy tűnés!" - sziszegte halkan, de a béka mosolyra húzta száját.

„Megígérted, királylány!" - felelte hangosan, hogy a király is hallja.

„Ki van itt, Gloria?" - kérdezte Dorian király, mire a lány becsukta az ajtót.

„Senki apám!" - hazudta, de nem tudta átverni. Egy perc múlva újra nyílt az ajtó, és két nemes nézett a kis Flavius- békára.

"Egy béka kér bebocsátást, uram" - szólt a jobb oldali, miközben szélesre tárta az ajtót...nem mintha egy békának akkora helyre lett volna szüksége.

"Miért keresed a lányomat?" - kérdezte a király, és fel sem merült benne a gondolat, hogy a béka esetleg nem tud beszélni.

"Azért jöttem, mert a Gloria nem tartotta be a nekem tett ígérete ráeső részét"- szólt Flavius, miközben közelebb ugrált a megrakott asztalhoz. A király érdeklődő képet vágott, mire a béka folytatta a mesét:

"Tegnap éppen a tó mellett hűsöltem, mikor a kedves lányod lejött játszani az üveggolyójával. De egy szerencsétlen dobás után az a vízben kötött ki. Mivel én annyira jószívű vagyok, készséggel felajánlottam a segítségemet, persze csak egy apró dologért cserébe."

"És mi volt az?" - kérdezte a király elsötétülő tekintettel.

"Egy csókot kértem csupán. És a lánya elfogadta a feltételt, de miután felhoztam a játékát elszaladt. És nem teljesítette az ígéretét ma sem, amikor megkerestem."

"Igaz ez?" - kérdezte a apja Gloriát szigorú tekintettel.

„De apa, ez csak egy _béka_!" - nyöszörgött a lány, de apja komor maradt.

„Hát akkor kérlek, ebédelj velünk. Megtudhatnánk esetleg a neved?" - kérdezte a király, majd leült az asztalhoz.

„A nevem Flavius" - felelte a béka, és felpattant a székre, majd onnan az asztalra.

„Gloria, oszd meg a tányérod a vendéggel!" - parancsolt Dorian király ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. A lány nyöszörgött még, de teljesítette apja kérését, és együtt falatozott a nyálkás békával.

- De Flavius bácsi sokkal többet tudna enni ember alakban! - szólt közbe a kis Draco, és nagyon büszke volt megfigyelésére.

- Ó, igen. De Flavius nem akart enni, ő csak a királylányt akarta! - válaszolt Lucius, majd mosolyogva megsimogatta fia szőke kobakját. - Tehát Flaviusék megvacsoráztak, illendően elcsevegett a királlyal, ám Gloria kerülte a tekintetét. Apja figyelmét sem kerülte el ez a tény, úgyhogy szúrós tekintettel nézett lányára.

"Gloria, ne kényeskedj, ez egyáltalán nem vall rád!"

"De apa, ő egy béka, könyörgöm!" - válaszolt a lány kétségbeesett arccal.

"Igen, de az ígéret szép szó, ha megtartják, úgy jó! És te ígéretet tettél, nincs kibúvó. Ezért most azonnal a szobádba viszed ezt a szerencsétlen békát, és megadod neki, ami jár!"- mennydörögte Dorian. A lánya sértődötten felpattant, és a szobája felé sietett. Flavius meg gonosz mosollyal követte.

„Hát gyerünk. Legyünk túl rajta" - sóhajtotta Gloria, leült az ágya szélére, és karjába vette a nyálkában úszó Flaviust. Még egyszer fintorogva végigmérte, majd becsukta a szemét, és ajkát a béka szájához érintette. Flavius pedig fogta magát, és visszaalakult emberré. A királylány nagyon meglepődött, ijedten esett az ágyra. Ahol az előbb egy béka volt, ott most egy daliás férfi állt. Flavius hosszú, ezüstszőke haja méltóságteljesen omlott délceg vállaira, acélkék szeme lenyűgözte a lányt.

„A csókod megtörte az átkot" - suttogta Gloria fülébe. „Hát légy enyém..." - mondta, azzal szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Az éjszakát együtt töltötték, de másnapra Flavius eltűnt. Nevetve indult haza hajnalban, és szobája falára elegáns betűkkel felírta: _„Az ígéret szép szó, ha megtartják, úgy jó."_

- Még mindig fel van írva? Ugye apu, még mindig itt van valahol? - visongott önfeledten a kis Draco.

- Ó, igen, hát persze! Te is ezerszer láttad már az ágyunk felett... - mosolygott Lucius, és ölébe vette fiát. Magához ölelte, és ringatni kezdte.

- Mi történt Flavius bácsival és a királylánnyal, apu? - kérdezte ásítozva Draco, és még inkább hozzábújt apjához, majd játszani kezdett a hosszú, világos tincsekkel.

- Flavius figyelemmel kísérte otthonról a királylány életét. Sokáig csalódott volt, és kereste a hercegét, de hamarosan újabb szerelem találta képen. - fintorgott egy cseppet Lucius, majd folytatta.

- Nos, Flavius bácsi nagyon elégedett volt a terve eredményével, úgyhogy még négy királylánnyal eljátszotta ugyanezt. De az utolsó kisasszony nem egészen az volt, akinek mutatta magát. Igen, boszorkány volt, és ő lett a ük- ük- ük- üknagymamád - mosolyodott el Lucius, Draco pedig vidáman kiabálta:

- Királylány, királylány, királylány volt a nagymamám!- aztán visszahuppant az ágyára és várakozóan nézett apjára.

- És mi történt Gloriával?

- Nos, az ő ízlése nem lett jobb, így hozzáment egy Black nevű varázslóhoz, aki másodállásban hős lovagot játszott. Természetesen így az ő családjuk közel nem annyira tiszta aranyvérű, mint a miénk - mondta fölényesen Lucius, afelett meg kegyesen eltekintett, hogy Narcissa eredeti vezetékneve is Black.

- Ugye holnap is mesélsz nekem? - kérdezte Draco, és apjára emelte hatalmas szürke szemeit. Lucius bólintott egyet, majd áttette fiát az ágyára.

- Most aludj szépen - takargatta be, majd csókot nyomott a homlokára. Draco mosolyogva ölelte magához az egyik plüss sárkányát, majd lehunyta a szemeit. Lucius még nézte pár percig az alvó fiút, majd egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében elhagyta a szobát.

- Holnap este Snape... - suttogta maga elé, aztán egyszer csak szembe találta magát kedves feleségével.

- Te elaltattad! - kiáltotta boldogan. - Remek, holnap is te olvasol neki - mosolygott önelégülten Narcissa.

- Holnap Snape-hez megyek, te is tudod - válaszolt hűvösen Lucius.

- Óh, nem, nem, már meghívtam Bellát vacsorára - közölte Narcissa, majd indult a háló felé.

Lucius előkapta a pálcáját, és enyhén idegesen hátba lőtte Narcissát egy átokkal. A nő arccal előre landolt a kőpadlón, Lucius pedig hanyagul hátradobta a haját.

- Az ígéret szép szó, Narcissa. Ezt jobb, ha megjegyzed - sziszegte, majd elviharzott.


End file.
